Nothing You Could Have Done
by Rivulet027
Summary: Bridge and Sky sort some things out post Reconginition. Established relationship, SkyBridge.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Power Rangers. This is not my toy box, I'm merely playing. 

AN: There were several things that bugged me about the SPD episode 'Recongition' so I wrote a fic about it. Hope you enjoy it.

Warning: This is a Sky/Bridge piece, hence it is male slash. If that is going to bother you there is a lovely back button.

Nothing You Could Have Done:

Sky ushered Bridge into their room as he stifled a yawn. Bridge looked ready to protest, Sky told him, "You can think more tomorrow, for now, sleep."

Bridge frowned, tapping his fingers against his chin, "I can think in the dark."

"You can sleep in the dark," Sky told him as he pulled out Bridge's night clothes then grabbed his own and began changing.

Bridge shrugged and changed. Sky frowned at the intent look on Bridge's face and told him, "No sneaking down to the rec room either. We have drills tomorrow, you need to be well rested."

"But," Bridge started to protest, "I'll be fine. Laying in bed doesn't always mean sleep. So are you going to be happy if I just lay down or are you going to get upset if I stay awake, because I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep and if I can't sleep..."

"Bridge," Sky interrupted grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulders.

Bridge started to open his mouth again, but Sky headed off anymore protests by kissing him. When he pulled away he told Bridge, "You're supposed to breath between words, remember?"

Bridge nodded. Sky frowned before he gave in and used his fool proof way to get Bridge into bed; he crawled into Bridge's bed. Bridge's face twisted in contemplation before he asked, "You're not mad at me?"

Oh, was it the events of today that had Bridge thinking past lights out? Sky sat up, "I'm tired. It's been a long day, but it's over. I'm in my body again and that's what's important."

Bridge's frown moved to the other side of his face.

"Bridge, you couldn't have known Wootox switched bodies with me."

"But I should have sensed it. I should have known you weren't you. You shouldn't have had to rely on R.I.C."

"Hey, R.I.C. did good. My shields were all in place when he switched us. You don't see aura's with your gloves on. You can't even read me, even if I touch you..." Sky's voice trailed off, his eyes narrowed, "He didn't touch you, did he?"

Sky tried to reassure himself that if anything had happened Bridge had thought he was himself, not a wanted criminal.

"No," Bridge told him, "Mostly he just kept running around really weirdly. I should have wondered why you were acting weird. I shouldn't have shot at you."

"Bridge, you thought I was the bad guy. Come here," Sky managed. Being fired at by his friends, even though they hadn't known it was him, had hurt, but he needed to put that aside if he was going to get through to his boyfriend. Carefully Sky lowered his mental shields, "Who worked with me to build internal shields until he could no longer read me?"

Bridge pointed at himself as he stopped in front of Sky. Sky pulled him closer, wrapped his legs around Bridge's. He waited for Bridge to meet his eyes before he told him, "I'm me."

"I know," Bridge told him.

Sky sighed in frustration, "I know you Bridge, you've been thinking of every possibility and you probably haven't even begun narrowing down to your conclusion yet."

Bridge stared down at his gloves sheepishly.

"I'm going to prove it to you," Sky told him as he reached out and began to remove a glove. He froze when Bridge's eyes flew up to meet his. Sky refastened the buckle he'd just begun to unfasten. Usually if they were going to be touching Sky made sure all his mental shields were firmly in place. It was the main reason, besides that the beds were made for one, that they didn't sleep together. Sky couldn't be sure of his shields when he was asleep and he didn't want to accidentally affect Bridge's sleep. To reassure Bridge he would.

Sky kept Bridge's gaze, guided him closer, kissed him slowly and carefully. Bridge's fingers gripped Sky's shoulder and arm tightly. Bridge moaned. Knowing that Bridge was not only feeling how the kiss made both of them feel, but that Bridge was also feeling his concern along with getting pictures from the day complete with his panic and confusion intertwined all into one Sky pulled away.

Putting his shields firmly back into place Sky cupped Bridge's face as he took in the dazed, lost look on his boyfriend's face. He hated how out of it Bridge could become when there were no mental shields between them. Sky hated the thought that he might hurt his boyfriend with a simple touch.

"Come back to Earth Bridge."

"I'm o-okay," Bridge slurred.

"You sound drunk," Sky informed him concerned.

"Mmm," Bridge told him as he closed his eyes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Bridge smiled at him. Sky kissed him again, much less carefully, more desperately. He'd almost lost the ability to do this today. He was grateful to be back in his own body.

When Sky pulled away they were both breathing heavily. Sky asked, "Could you sense me at all that time?"

"No, I couldn't," Bridge admitted before he smiled, "Stop blaming myself?"

"Exactly."

"Don't blame yourself then," Bridge challenged.

"But I..." Sky started to protest. Bridge cut him off with a kiss.

When Bridge pulled away he told Sky, "I know you too. We didn't know he could switch bodies like that. You couldn't have prevented it."

Sky nodded, "So sleep?"

Bridge smiled as Sky laid back down. Bridge crawled in and slide down next to him, hugged him closed. They closed their eyes.

"You know," Bridge said after a moment, "I should work on reading minds with just my mind. Then if this happens again it wouldn't matter if no one touched me I'd be able to read that it wasn't them in their own head. I don't think I'll teach you how to block me either, just to be sure because what if it happens again and I don't know you're you and then we end up with..."

"Bridge."

"Hmmm?"

"Sleep."

"Okay," Bridge told him as he closed his eyes.

There was a scratch at the door followed by a whine. Bridge laughed, "Told you he wouldn't get tired."

"Tomorrow R.I.C.," Sky promised loudly. He opened his eyes and looked down at Bridge who was still smiling. He kissed Bridge's forehead, closed his eyes, willed away the doubts about sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend and finally managed to fall asleep.


End file.
